Space:1999 & Star Trek Voyager TieIn PT2 Home
by Qtelatino1
Summary: This story is a continuation of the original crossover story with a couple of additions. It takes place a few days after the voyager episode friendship one and about a little over one month after the space 1999 episode Dorcon’s
1. Chapter 1

Space:1999 & Star Trek Voyager Tie-In PT-2

Home

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

This story is a continuation of the original crossover story with a couple of additions. It takes place a few days after the voyager episode friendship one and about a little over one month after the space 1999 episode Dorcon's. I didn't want to involve the borg because I felt it wasn't necessary. Even though I brought in Q, I felt that he owed Janeway a little bit give a conclusion to the case of Space 1999. This story does pay a little homage to both Barry Moorse and Tony Anholt.

This is my first attempt in creating a facfic. I welcome all reviews to improve.

Due to the unstable elements of a temporal anomaly the story, times and dates will be slightly different.

_While Alpha is still recovering from the Dorcon attack, a temporal anomaly opens up near the Moon. Little do they know that this anomaly will bring them back to the Voyager universe and they will be reunited with some of there lost comrades and more. Will Alpha be able to find a new home or get back to Earth with Voyager? What role does Q play in all of this? Also, witness a miracle if not a miraculous surprise for Maya as for she will no longer be the only one of her kind and more. _

**Prologue**

Q'jr had asked Q a question that was never asked before. "Father, isn't there any way we can help Aunt Kathy or these Alphans?" Asked Q'jr. Q said – "Son, if we go about in correcting all the mistakes these humans did in the multiverse then they would never learn anything. Also, there is the matter of the continuum. They have to have a word in this. There are rules that we must follow. Other wise the consequences would be horrific to say."

Q'jr was upset and didn't know what to do. Before Q could say anything else, Q'jr had an idea. Why not get the continuum involve or have them make a decision in helping these people out. It wouldn't go against the rules, what ever they were, and it show the other's how serious the Q was in reforming them selves.

Before he knew it, both Q's were in front of the Continuum's Council. Jr had pleaded his case with them. The council had taken his request very seriously because this meant altering another universe and not angering the other higher beings in this universe. They deliberate long and hard until they came up with a decision that would keep everyone in line and not upset the others.

As the council appeared before father and son, the middle Q stated the following, "Qjr, it is the decision of the council that we allow you to bring this Moonbase Alpha from its current universe into ours and position it where Voyager will meet up with it. Also, bring in a small fleet of seven ships from the doom planet Psychon where the species will not be extinct and the young woman called Maya will be able to reunite with her people. There is one slight concession that has to be made. The Moon from that other universe must be destroyed in order to keep a universal balance."

"What if the Alphans decide they do not want leave Alpha? What if Janeway decides to leave them there?" Asked Q'jr. The council then said this, "You'll find a way. After all you are a Q and we can be quite creative. Also, there is a time limit as to how long the other Moon can stay in this universe so you will have to be quick about it." How long would I have?" asked Q'jr. "You will have approximately two weeks before you must destroy the Moon." With that the council disappeared in a flash of light leaving both Q's.

"Well son, you've done it. You've now have permission to do what most of us would never dare to do. How does it feel?" Asked Q. Q'jr said – "I don't know?" Well, let me give you a little help and we'll be creative along the way." Said Q and with that they both disappear to begin their work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**The Moon**

It had been little over a year since Alpha had encountered the temporal anomaly and met Voyager. Tony had seemed to fit right in as Alpha's Chief of Security and having Maya right next to him. Everything seems to be going smoothly after the Dorcon's attack failed in to getting Maya. The base was being repaired and both the commander and Maya had return from certain death. Maya, the last survivor of the Planet Psycon, had feared that she would never return to Alpha or see Tony again but as fate would have it, she was back in Tony arms.

The whole base seemed to be returning to normal when all of sudden, out of now where, a strange anomaly appeared and seemed to be dragging the MOON out of time and space. Sandra was taking readings just as Maya was as well. Sandra said that it look very similar to the one that Alpha went through before and had contacted Voyager.

Tony contacted the commander….. Tony - "John you had better get up here because we seem to have a problem." …..John – "Tony, what's happening in Command Center?"…… Tony – "I don't John but it looks like we're heading into another warp….. John – "Ok Tony, go to Red Alert and have all stations go on standby."

**Voyager**

Janeway was speaking with Victor and Kano about how to improve the reception in Astrometerics in communicating with Star Fleet. It had been only a few days since they had their first visual contact with Earth and everyone was in high spirits. The whole crew knew that Earth they had two way communication with Earth. Even Victor, Kano and Paul were excited. They knew that this was not their Earth but to them it was still home. They were glad to be accepted by the captain and the crew as being one of them. Janeway was still in mourning for the loss of Lieutenant Kerry but she would carry on and remember him.

Everything was proceeding as normal until Seven of Nine detected an unusual Temporal anomaly at Voyager's port bow. The readings were similar to the same anomaly they ran into three years ago but none of them had given it another thought.

Seven alerted Janeway, "Captain to the bridge. We have a Temporal anomaly at our port bow." Janeway responded right away, "On my way and alert Professor Bergman."

As clock work the entire senior staff was either reporting to their stations or at them during this time. Both Neelix and Victor came up on the turbo lift. Victor went right next to Seven and had taken a quick glance at the reading Seven was getting. Too Victor's surprise, the readings were the same as those he had seen before when he was on Alpha. Could it be that the same event was happening all over again and would he see all those that he left behind? He would find out because out of nowhere came the most beautiful site he had seen. The Moon was coming out to the anomaly.

When he matched the same reading he received as with both Seven and Tuvok, he informed the captain as well. Janeway didn't take long for the crew to pull out all the sensors to scan the Moon and see if Alpha was still there.

Paul and Kano had just arrived to the bridge when they saw the Moon and hoped that all their friends were still there. A few minutes went by as the crew scanned the Moon. Harry was the first to confirm that Alpha was still there. The base was little battered but for the most part it was still in tact.

Janeway was about to proceed in contacting the base when all of a sudden Q and Q jr had dropped by. "Hello Kathy, said Q. I hope I haven't come at a bad time?"… "Q, what brings you here? …Asked Janeway. "Q - Oh nothing, I thought I just drop on by and see how whole gang was doing?"… "Janeway - Q were you responsible for creating that anomaly and bringing back Moonbase Alpha?"… "Q - I might have had a small hand in it but I thought you might appreciate some friends dropping by and wanting to stay."… With that last statement both Q's disappeared and left Janeway to wonder if they had a hand in this along.

**The Moon**

As the Moon started to come out of the anomaly, Koening had ordered the command staff to have all stations report in. One by one, all stations reported in and as each station Helena walked in to inform John of the casualties.

Helena - "Only six were injured this time John… John – "That's good Helena. I only hope we find a new home soon because I have no idea as to how much longer we can hold out like this… Just as Koening stated this to Helena, Sandra's sensor's had activated and detected a ship heading to Alpha. Sandra - "Commander, sensors have picked up a ship heading straight to Alpha"… Hoping that it wasn't the Dorcon's, Maya quickly went to her station and confirmed Sandra's readings and was glad to know that the readings did not detect them but informed the commander. Maya – "Commander, sensors have picked up a ship heading straight to Alpha. The power readings are extremely high for a ship of this size… John – "Can we try to hail them?"… Maya – "Commander their trying to hail us and requesting a visual."… John was stunned as was both Helena and Tony. When the commander affirmed the mysterious ship's request, he had one hell of a surprise in store to him. To John's surprise he saw a few familiar yet friendly faces.

He saw a tearful Victor, an ecstatic Paul and remorseful Kano looking back at him. It did take long for Janeway to order an away team to beam over to the Moon. John was just happy to see one of his best friends back and thanked Janeway for taking care of them but he had another request to ask the captain. One that would determine the entire fate of Alpha and everyone on it but first things first. A tearful reunion with some very good and dear friends, first.

**The Reunion**

Voyager remained in orbit this time as not to get caught in the temporal wake, again. As the away team beamed over, Janeway, Neelix, Tuvok, Victor, Paul, Kano and the Doctor, right in front of the command staff at Command Center, John welcomed back Victor, Paul and Kano. Even though they were gone from Alpha for about a year, it had been close to six years with the intrepid trio on Voyager.

As Victor explained to John & Helena how they got stuck on Voyager and all the adventures they had as being part of the crew. Both Paul and Kano explained all the different life forms they met and all the incredible technology and wonders they had seen. When Janeway spotted Tony and he saw his former captain. He quickly explained what had happened to him and how he had contributed to being one of Alpha's finest personal.

Both Janeway and Koening were impressed and proud of their people helping each other. Then John introduced Maya to Janeway. Maya had told her story about how her father went mad and used different aliens to power the biological computer "**Psyche**". How he had planned to use all the Alphan's in his mad scheme and freed Koening's landing party to stop Mentor. But in doing so the planet became unstable and exploded thus making her the last sole survivor of her home planet.

While everyone was settling down the anomaly had reappear again. This time everyone was ready and what happen surprised everyone. The anomaly had begun spewing out ships and everyone went to work in helping all the poor souls in those ships. In all seven ships were left drifting in space and as if by some miracle Maya had recognized them. To be sure she went to her station to confirm her suspicions and with Voyager's help, to see if the biological readings in those ships matched with hers. Once it was confirmed that the readings matched, a message was sent out to the last ships that left Psychon, all those years ago.

Maya hid in the back and when both Command Center and Voyager made contact those ships, tears were welling in her eyes. She hoped that her brother was among them. She had so many questions to ask them. How did they survive and most important how did they get away from the Dorcon's

When contact was made commander of the fleet had asked for help and without any hesitation, both crews went to help out what would become their new friends. In all, over fourteen thousand men, women and children were all that was left out of a fleet of thousands. The commander of the fleet had asked how they had known of them and before he asked another question Maya showed her self. Before they knew it, both brother and sister were face to face. It was as if fate had drawn them back together.

As soon as Maya and her brother, Odyssius, were reunited, they spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Maya had told her brother what Mentor had done and how Psychon exploded. Her brother did not condone what Mentor had done but was glad that he was stopped before any one else could be hurt. Even though he was sadden by the loss of both his father and home planet but his little sister survived with these compassionate and kind people.

Odyssius stated that they came up to a race that was experimenting on a new form of FTL drive and offered it to them if they could help perfect it. The Psychons labored hard and helped them discover warp drive. In no time all the ships were fitted with warp drive when they were under way the anomaly had suddenly appeared. With that they suddenly found themselves right next to the moon. With that both crews helped the fleet get life support back up and there engines were fully powered and ready to go. There was an air of joyfulness and peace since everyone came together. With that Voyager was beginning there next contact with Earth and with the help of Alpha and the Psychon's, they were able to use the old Main Mission floor to communicate with Star Fleet.

As the screen began to flicker and cleared, Lt. Reg and Admiral Owen Paris appeared on the screen and stated these words in front of the entire Voyager crew, the Command Staff of Moonbase Alpha and the Commanding officers of the Psychon fleet. Admiral Paris – "On behalf of all of Star Fleet, it gives me great pleasure in thanking the people of Moonbase Alpha and the survivors of the planet Psychon, Thank you. We never anticipated that everyone had pulled their resources in helping out our missing crew and to so our appreciation both the Alphans and Psychons are welcomed into the Federation and has been given full amnesty in becoming federation citizens."

Everyone began to cheer as all their prays were suddenly answered. Then John Koening came up and stated the very words that everyone in Alpha wanted to here. Koening – "As commander of Moonbase Alpha, we have traveled where no one in our universe has gone and now we find our selves in the midst of friends and family. We have labored long and hard and hoped to find a home. As it comes right down to it I believe that our best hopes lies in joining with Voyager and continuing our long journey home. I have spoken with both Captain Janeway and Commander Odyssius of the Psychon fleet. We all agreed that it is time to leave Alpha. Hence forth I am ordering the complete evacuation of our base, immediately. In other word OPERATION EXUDOS is to commence as soon as this transmission has ended. With that being said there were mix feelings about leaving the base but everyone knew that it was time to go. Alpha had served it's purpose and it was time to go.

Voyager had more than enough room to house all the alphans and the Psychon feet had the space to store any and all there equipment they wanted to take with them. With that OPERATION EXUDOS began and in no time everything that was needed was stored away and shipped to the Psychon fleet and most of the personal was on Voyager getting acquainted with the rules, regulations and ship systems. With in a few days time just about the whole base was completely evacuated with the exception of a few people who remained to say a few parting words to their beloved home.

**The Moon**

In Main Mission were John Koening, Victor Bergman, David Kano, Paul Morrow, Helena Russell, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Odyssius.

John Koening – "I, Commander John Koening, ninth and last commanding officer of Moonbase Alpha commit the moon to the endlessness of space. We built this place in the hope to bring mankind together and learn the vastness of space but what we didn't realize was that we had accidentally created a problem that cost us the lives we once had and will never see again. We hope that those who see the base, see it as a venture in hope and unity. With that one day I hope to one day see this marvel and symbol of peace."… As Koening turned off the recorder, the four remaining alphans had taken one last look at their home.

Tears were coming from Helena's eyes as she was taking her last look at Alpha. Victor was glad to come home, even if it was only for a short period of time but he was glad to see his beloved Alpha one more time before he left her to the wilds of space. Paul and Kano were completely speechless. Their hearts wanted to yell out loud but they decided to contain them selves because this was a very somber moment and they wanted to preserve this memory as long as they could. As for John, he tilted his head down and gave a silent prayer to all those that had died under his command and hoped with in his heart that Alpha would help serve some one in understanding the universe and all the mysteries that comes with it.

With that both Janeway and Odyssius had beamed back to Voyager and our four intrepid Alphans went to the last remaining eagle on launch pad one. They could have beamed up as well but decided to use Eagle One to make one more pass through Alpha before leaving her.

On Eagle One, Allen Carter was at the command module Tony, Maya and Sandra were at the passenger module waiting for the intrepid four to walk in. As everyone walked out of the travel tube and into the Eagle, John went to the command module and everyone filed right in and had taken a seat in the passenger module. Tony was next to Maya as was Paul next to Sandra and Victor, Kano and Helena sat right next to each other.

As the Eagle lifted off, Alpha's main computer had started the shut down sequence as programmed when the ship had taken off from the pad. On the view screen of the Eagle, everyone started to see all the lights go out around the base. One by one all the pads had gone dark and there was a moment of abandonment in everybody. As if a part of their souls were in mourning for a lost friend. As the Eagle continued to make it's pass around the base everyone began to remember all the good and bad times. As the last lights on Alpha powered off the Eagle started to move into orbit with the fleet and was preparing to leave the Moon's orbit for the last time.

**Voyager**

Both Janeway and Odyssius had walked out of the turbo lift and on to the bridge. Chakotay reported that the entire fleet was on standby and everyone was one board and ready to go. All systems had been checked and the alphans were in their quarters.

As Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, Harry, Tuvok, Seven, Belana, the Doctor and Odyssius looked at the Eagle take off and perform it's last pass over Alpha, all of the had wondered what would they have done in their place. Each of them contemplated that question but all of them realized that it was the strength in staying together would be the key to that question. Everyone on the bridge watched the Eagle do it fly by over Alpha and had seen the base lights go out. Once the last lights had gone out and Eagle One was on its way to rendezvous with the fleet. Voyager was on stand by and when the Eagle had docked at one of the Psychon ships, the fleet began to move out of orbit. A few minutes later everyone from the shuttle had beamed aboard Voyager and made their way to the bridge and taken their last looks at the moon. Shrinking farther and farther away

One by one the 300 alphans had gone to the mess hall to say goodbye to the place that was once their only safe home. They all felt as if they were abandoning a dear friend but they knew that the time had come for them to leave the once safe haven they called home.

As the fleet moved away of the Moon, it started to shimmer and phase in and out. From Harry's station he noticed irregular readings coming from it. He asked Seven to take a look and Maya curiously had walked over to his station as well. The readings were becoming more erratic with every passing moment and before they knew it, warnings were coming in as if some impending disaster was about to befallen on them.

Harry – "Captain, I'm getting strange readings coming in from the Moon. It looks like its atomic structure is beginning to destabilize."… Janeway – "Seven take look at Harry's readings."… John – "Maya take a look at them as well."....Maya – "Commander, from the way it looks, the Moon is disintegrating with each passing moment. I can't even begin to tell what could be causing this."…John – "Will this affect us all?"…Maya – "All indications show that only the Moon is being affected. It seems our atomic structure was altered to meet this quantum's universe signature."

With that being said none other than both Q's appeared on the bridge. Q senior – "TaDa, well don't everyone get up and thank me."…"Q, you have a lot of explaining to do." Said Janeway. Q – "Well as it is I was looking over the base when I discovered that they had passed through a Black Sun. Well, they were starting show signs of breaking apart at the molecular level and since they had met you, Kathy, I thought it would be best to reunite both groups and send you on your way back to earth."…Janeway asked – "Why Q? Why show this level of compassion? This act of kindness and compassion?"…Then in that moment she looked over at Q jr. She had realized that it was through him that Q did this.

Q also stated that even though he was omnipotent he was still governed by certain laws that he could not go against and had requested to take action in helping the alphans. He then had seen Maya looking so sad. He realized that this race would soon die out and again asked to get some of the survivors over at this end. The Continuum debated long and hard and for the first time granted him permission to help this race as well. There was one edict that had to be met. The Moon had to be sacrificed for there to be a universal balance and he accepted this with out hesitation. But none of this would have happen if it wasn't for Q jr to ask and intervene.

Janeway had been taken a little back at this and deep down she knew that he had done the right thing towards these people. As she turns back and looked at the view screen the Moon began to break apart and parts of it became translucent. The fleet had started to gain enough speed so not to get caught in the gravitational well of the Moon's destructions. Before they could go to warp speed a worm hole opened up and swallowed up the entire fleet. The gravitational forces were so strong that none of the ships could escape the pull and all of them were dragged through it, no one had taken notice of Q's little smirk towards jr.

Warnings were flashing all across the board from Harrys Ops station to Seven's control board, above Janeway's seat. Tuvok alerted the entire bridge that the ship was on the verge of structural collapse when all of sudden a bright flash occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of Star Trek belong to Paramount Pictures and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

I know this is a very short story but I am very new at this so be kind with the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

**Delta Quadrant**

Somewhere in the middle of the delta quadrant, a group of five triangular ships from Talax are on a journey in finding a new home. These intrepid travelers left Talax to flee from the Hakonian order. As they came out of warp Dexa was talking to Oxilion as to where they were going to settle.

Dexa – "Oxilion way are we dropping out of warp?" Oxilion – "We need to slow down for a few hours to allow our engines to regenerate and locate some much needed supplies." Dexa – "We have detected an asteroid field. Why don't we head there to see if we can find. Oxilion – "Ok, we'll set course and see what we can find there.

As the ships headed to the asteroid field out of nowhere a subspace corridor had opened up right in front of the group.

Dexa – "What is that?" Oxilion – "I don't know but what ever it is we can't seem to get out of its way. The gravitational forces on that are too strong. Dexa – "We're heading right for it."

All Dexa could do was think about her son, Brax, at that moment.

As the gravitational forces of the corridor increase, the ships were unable to get out of its way. One by one all five ships had gone right through it and were gone. Just as it appeared, the corridor closed up as if it was never there.

**Earth**

At Star Fleet's Communication Headquarters, Lt. Reginald Barkley was looking as some strange readings. The readings were becoming more and more erratic by the moment. Then a group of five triangular ships appear out of nowhere and were adrift. He studied them and discovered that there were out of power and on minimal Life support. He notified Admiral Paris of the situation. The Admiral didn't waste any time and ordered several vessels to assist in a rescue operation in that sector.

Enterprise was one of the first vessels to arrive and contacted the strange ships. On the bridge, Picard, Riker, Data, Troi were waiting for a response back. The turbo lift doors opened and out came Lt. Reginald Barkley and Admiral Paris. When the ships contacted back and visual was established.

Picard – "This is Captain Jean Luc Picard to alien vessels. We detected your arrival to our space. Do you require assistance?" Dexa and Oxilion didn't want to answer but they were in need of help in repairing their ships and decided to open a channel.

Oxilion – "This is Oxilio, head of this convoy. We apologize for entering in your space and we would be grateful for any assistance you can give us." Picard – "We would be most gracious in assisting you in repairing your ships."

The face of the alien captain looks somewhat familiar to Reg. He kept looking at the face on the screen until he realizes that the entire bridge crew was speaking to a Talaxian.

When Picard had asked what race these people were, they had confirmed they were Talaxian. There were immigrants searching for a new home since their home world was conquered by the Hakonians. During their search they accidentally ran into what appeared to be subspace corridor and then somehow ended up in the Alpha quadrant. Picard and the others understood their plight and were more than welcomed in Federation space. As they were helping the Talaxians repairing their ships all of sudden a worm hole appeared. Picard and the other star fleet ships formed a defense perimeter around the Talaxian ships.

Star Fleet did not waste any time in getting more ships to that sector to see who it was and before they knew it a fleet of seven alien vessels and one missing starship came out of that worm hole. All eight vessels stabilized themselves and reported in to Voyager. Everyone was wondering where there were until Voyager looked at the main view screen and what they saw was the most beautiful site they had ever seen.

They Were **HOME**.

**Voyager**

On the bridge, the whole crew was busy trying to stabilize the ship of its exit from the wormhole. To there surprise, they looked at some familiar vessels. Before they knew it a stun crew was seeing Star Fleet right in front of them. There were immediately hailed. On screen showed the bridge of the enterprise and Admiral Paris. "How did you get here?" asked Admiral Paris. Janeway – "It will be in my report." Paris – "I'm just glad that you're all here, Paris out" With that being said Voyager started receiving hails from throughout the fleet and a various ships from through the sector joined in both welcoming home their missing comrades and welcoming some new friends.

Janeway sat on her command chair and utter those famous words she had been stating since the beginning of this voyage.

**Tom, set a course, for HOME. **

With those words said, the whole fleet had set a course for Earth.

**Space Dock**

As they each ship docked in space dock, Janeway hailed the entire fleet and said, "This is captain, by now you are all aware that we have reached federation space. Our journey has been one of the most difficult ones we have ever faced but with determination, hard work, strength, spirit and unity we made it. Our trek through the Delta Quadrant was not the only one. Through our journey we encountered another group of humans from another dimension.

When we first encountered them six years ago we felt a sort of kindred spirit and we ready to join them but fate did not allow us the option at the time. We met them again and before we knew it we were among friends. This time it was decided that they would join us and in doing so we made one more startling discovery. Also, we meet and helped save a race that was about to become extinct.

We all had the same goal. To find a home so we all banded together and before we knew it we were home. To the people of Moonbase Alpha and to the Psychon's, I welcome you to Earth and to the Federation. It is my hope that the alliances we made here will continue and that you find your way with us, in your new home.

With that being said John Koening said a few words to his people. Koening – "This is Commander John Koening addressing to my fellow alphans. It's been a few years since our breakaway from our Earth. We knew that there was no way that we could ever go back but we manage to survive through it all and made the best of our situation. I don't know what life will bring us here but I did make one promise and that was to find us place we can call home. My only hope is that your future is bright and that you find new lives within this new world. That is all.

After that, Odyssius had several words to say. Odyssius – "My fellow Psychons's, since we fled from our dying home world, we have been in search for a new home. We wondered what ever became of Psycon and through our travels we encounter one lone survivor. She explained what happen to our home world and with the help of these kind and generous people; she was able to make a new life for her. These same people have welcomed us and made us as one of their own. Words alone cannot express how we feel or to know that our journey is almost at an end. We thank all who have helped us and given us a chance to start over. Let us embrace this new lease in life and rebuild our society without the fear of the Dorcon's.

During both speeches Janeway was informed of the group of Talaxian ships. She felt that Neelix should talk them and show them that they were among friends.

He was taken back and asked her what would he say to them? Janeway in her calm demeanor said this, "Tell them how we met and tell them that it alright to be a little hesitate on trusting new people but just remember how you were welcomed here and how you've become one of my most trusted advisor over the years.

**Talaxian Ship**

Neelix had transported to the talaxian ship and met up with both Dexa and Oxilion. They were both a little shock to see another one of their own kind among strangers.

Dexa - "Why were you traveling with these aliens?" Neelix - "It's simple really. They needed a guide at the time so I offered my services. Little did I know that they had accepted me for who I am.." Neelix continued to explain his adventures with Voyager and how he helped them on the Ocampa home world and how he became one of Janeway's most trusted advisors.

Dexta - "Neelix, would these people help find us a new home?" Neelix - "I believe they will. They are going to help the Psychons's so I don't see why they won't help you. I'll help plea your case with the federation."

Since the meeting had gone so well, the other Talaxians decided to to stay and see how things would progress.

**Earth**

A few days later the federation council had met with both groups and in the interest of peace and cooperation it was decided that both groups would colonize a planet near the delta vega system. It had been mapped and surveyed countless times but nothing was ever done to colonize planet. The planet would be given to both parties and in return they would get the full protectoral status from the federation.

Both groups met each other and found that they had a common goal, to find a new home. They decided to work with each other in settling on the new planet.

It was after that meeting, Tony had decided to propose to Maya. Odyssius was skeptical about a human and psycon marriage at first. But, both Doctor Helena Russell and the Doctor assured him that there would be no complications on such a union. It was then decided that they would be married on their new home.

In the coming weeks everyone was busy in settling on the planet. The Voyager crew was given a hero's welcome and all the former Maques were given a full pardon. It wasn't long before Belana gave birth to her and Tom's baby girl, Janeway's promotion to Admiral, Chakotay's promotion to captain of Voyager. Plus, as recognition of his uniqueness the Doctor was given full rights and privileges of a federation citizen.

**New Psychon**

It had been only a few months since Voyager's return and she was busy helping setup the colony site for both the Psychon's and Talaxian's. The planet that was given to them had been named New Psychon in memory of the Psychon's lost home world. The Talaxian's had no problem in the name just as long they had a place that they could share and call home.

During this time both sides had created a council made up of both Talaxian's and Psychons to help govern the colony and as a token of goodwill, the first major decision was to ask Neelix to become their ambassador to the Federation. He was taken aback to this and accepted the position, even though it meant leaving Voyager. The whole crew was happy for him and accompanied him to his new home.

As they arrived at New Psychon, several events were taking place. Maya's wedding to Tony, Chakotay was being promoted to Captain, Neelix's posting as the new ambassador to the planet. Since the Alphan's had helped out in building the colony, they decided to make a new life there as well.

**Voyager**

Once Voyager arrived and was on standard orbit to deliver Neelix, a turbo lift opened on deck 9, shuttle bay. It was Neelix and as he walked out he was taken back a bit to see the crew of Voyager there. They were lined up through out the corridor to send him off. He was a dear and valued member of this crew and it was only fitting to send off of their own as such. He walked down the corridor. Seeing all their faces, some proud and some sad to see him go but it was time. He reached the shuttle bay doors and next to it were Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Lt Cmdr Tuvok, Lt's Paris, Kim & Torres-Paris and the Doctor. Admiral Janeway went up to him and said, "Good luck Ambassador Neelix." Before Neelix could say anything, Tuvok said these words while raising his right arm and giving the Vulcan hand symbol. Tuvok – "Mr. Neelix, Live long and prosper." After he stated those words he put out is right foot and had it swivel a bit.

Neelix was speechless and smiled as did the rest of the crew. They knew this was special and symbolic gesture that he would hold dear to his heart.

As his ship departed the ship and landed on the planet, he went straight to the chapel to witness the marriage ceremony of Tony Verdeschi & Maya and John Koening & Helena Russel. As he walked in the chapel, he moved to a seat next to Dexta. Needless to say they were all on there were getting well acquainted.

**Epilogue**

It had been only a few hours since the wedding and everyone was having a good time at the celebration. Janeway was off to a quiet corner when who else but Q appeared. Janeway had a few unanswered questions left.

Janeway – "Q, why did you do all of this? What was the purpose of helping us?"

Q – "My, my there Kathy, shouldn't be obvious by now. I wanted to show jr. what the Q was truly capable of and how far we could go with our powers."

Janeway, - "Didn't you say that there could be some consequences to these actions, Q?"

Q, - "There are some rules that we do observe but in all I felt it was my fatherly duty to show him."

Janeway – "Still why didn't you just snap your fingers? It would have been a lot easier."

Q – "Let's just say I had to be a little creative in this case and that's all you are going to get out of me"

With that Q disappeared and left Janeway to think and ponder. She didn't believe him for one moment but still relished the thought that they made it and new adventures now awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

Airwatcher


End file.
